A plurality of capacitors are sometimes serially connected with each other in a semiconductor integrated circuit such as a power amplification circuit. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-259215 discloses a CLC-type high pass filter that is formed of two serially connected capacitors and an inductor that has one end thereof connected to a connection point between the capacitors and the other end of which is grounded.
However, there is a problem in that, when a plurality of capacitors are mounted in a circuit, the circuit area is increased by the area occupied by one capacitor each time the number of capacitors is increased.